vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyra Tierney
Summary Kyra Tierney was a major character in the Sega Genesis RPG Phantasy Star 4. An Esper native to the planet Dezolis, Kyra took it upon herself to figure out what was causing the planet-wide sickness. While her endeavors were largely unsuccessful, she did meet up with Chaz and co. With their aid, they were able to finally clear Garuberk Tower and defeat the Second form of Dark Force. After the battle, she chose to say behind on Dezolis with her Esper buddies, but was reunited with the team before the final battle and is one of the possible party members to fight against The Profound Darkness. Kyra is quite the powerhouse, with magic comparable to Rune's, speed on par with Rika and respectable utility skills. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B Name: Kyra Tierney Origin: Phantasy Star 4: The End of the Millennium Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Esper, Protecter of Algo Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing, Magic, White Arts, Lightning Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Paralyzation, Boomerang Mastery, Forcefield Creation, Black Hole Creation Attack Potency: Solar System level (Should be comparable to previous heroes of Algo such as Alis Landale due to her contributing to the defeat of villains such as Xe-a-thoul and Lashiec, the latter of which was a serious threat to the original heroes) | Solar System level (Comparable to other Protectors of Algo. Could participate in the battle against DAUGHTER and The Profound Darkness, both entities were described as being capable of wiping out the entire Algo Star System and both should be far above Dark Force, who could do the very same) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Much faster than Chaz, should be on par with Rika) | FTL (Kept pace with The Profound Darkness) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Took hits from Dark Force 2 and Lashiec) | Solar System level (Survived a battle against The Profound Darkness) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range (several feet) with the Slashers (Boomerangs), likely much further with Magic. Standard Equipment: Laconian Crown, Two Moon Slashers, Rift Robe, Ring of the Stars (can vary) Intelligence: Very High. Kyra is proficient in both white and black schools of magic, though is better at white. She is also very knowledgeable in the Esper Religion. Weaknesses: Often reckless, as evidence when she tried to take down the entire Living Forest by herself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Techniques *'Nagra:' Manipulates gravity. *'Nares:' Heals organic allies. Implied to be able to cure diseases as well. *'Nafoi:' Strong Fire magic. *'Rimpa:' Cures an ally of paralysis. *'Arows:' Wakes a sleeping ally. *'Anti:' Cures an ally of poison. Skills *'Tandle:' Generates a thunderbolt. *'Bindwa:' Paralyzes all organic enemies. *'Warla:' Generates a forcefield. *'Telele:' Lowers organic enemies attack power. *'Medice:' Powerful healing skill that even effects Robots/Androids. *'Hewn:' A blast of wind. *'Flaeli:' A blast of fire. Combos *'Black Hole:' Generates a Black hole to suck enemies in. Requires Rune by her side. Key: During Dezolis | At the end of the Millennium Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sega Category:Phantasy Star Category:Healers Category:Magic Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 4